


Rumour, Rumour [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bat Family, Bruce is a supportive father, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Timkon, Off-screen Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: If there's one thing that Gotham as a whole can agree on, it's that Nightwing and the Red Hood are obviously hopelessly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumour, Rumour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978617) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> Tooth rotting fluff FTW! Thanks to Driverpicksthemooseic for the lovely fic, and permission to podfic it.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Rumour-Rumour.mp3) | 13MB | 00:14:01



##### Streaming


End file.
